


A Glass of Whiskey

by Mitaki1812



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Alcoholism, Corruption, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Hurt, Regret, Roy's perspective, administrative vice, roy earle is moping yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitaki1812/pseuds/Mitaki1812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glass of whiskey.<br/>A glass of scotch.<br/>A glass of regret.</p><p>A regular day in the life of Roy Earle</p><p>(Abstract Poem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glass of Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for my Creative Writing class and posted on my tumblr under the title "Roy Earle's Glass" here: http://unlimitedhearts.tumblr.com/post/70003170655/roy-earles-glass

A day of busting hookers and dope fiends.

A day of sneaking yourself a reefer.

A glass of whiskey

A glass of scotch.

A glass of despair burning down your throat.

A glass of the case that makes you or breaks you.

A glass of the what-ifs and the could-have-been’s.

A glass of the half-leads and half-truths.

A glass of the heartache left by a fallen partner.

A glass of the betryal left by your fellow officer.

An officer you see everyday when you look in a mirror.

A glass of hot brandy.

A glass of burning.

A glass of blinding pain.

A singe.

A cry.

Another glass.

A ring of condensation.

A hot broad,

Around twenty seven.

A smile shared.

A sigh let loose.

Another glass of whiskey.

Another glass of scotch.

Another glass of heartache.

Another glass of the corrupt.

Another kick up the ass.

Another captain another day.

Another day at the desk in Administrative Vice.

A glass of scotch.

A cigar.

A deal.

A drug lord offering money.

A bribe offered.

A deal made.

A two hundred dollar suit.

A two thousand dollar car.

Another glass of amber scotch.

Another day another sunshine.

A day of sunshine through your morning whiskey.

Another sunshine, another whiskey, another hooker.

A hooker to be used.

A hooker to be sold.

A case of money.

A glass of scotch.

A .45 Colt m1911.

A gun for the Marines.

A gun you don’t deserve.

A gun you never fought for.

Another glass of whiskey.

A german broad singing and doping.

A corrupt doctor feeding the city morphine.

Another cool hundred to line your pockets.

Another glass.

Another hundred.

Another thousand.

Another glass.

Another glass.

A glass of absinthe.

A glass of guilt.

A glass of shame.

A glass.

A glass.

A glass of whiskey.

A glass of scotch.


End file.
